Three Minutes Twelve Seconds
by meiflower
Summary: This is love, and Cecil knows exactly how long it took him to fall in it. Cecil/Warrior of Light shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: This is love, and Cecil knows exactly how long it took him to fall in it.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Shounen-ai

**[Dissidia:FF] Three Minutes Twelve Seconds [Cecil/Warrior of Light]**

His light hurts my eyes.

I can look at him a total of 3 minutes 12 seconds before I have to turn away.

* * *

"Cecil?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem irritated."

"I'm fine."

"Cecil, look at me."

"…I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine."

"…Regardless, I recommend that you sleep before we head out again. I do not know how long it will be until you can rest again after that time."

"Light, really, I'm fine."

"I really must insist."

"Alright… Thank you."

* * *

He glows in the dark.

It sounds foolish but I say this with absolute honesty. The man glows in the dark.

* * *

"You're awake, Cecil. Is something wrong?"

"Frioniel!"

"My apologies, did I frighten you?"

"No. I was merely surprised."

"It is my watch, and I noticed your open eyes."

"Right… Frioniel, have you noticed that the Warrior of Light… appears to shine in the darkness?"

"…Cecil, 'light' may be in his name, but I believe you are taking the word too literally."

"…Really?"

"Really."

"…I must be tired then."

"A legitimate reason. Do not let the exertion required in battle strain your mental health."

"I'll do my best to prevent that."

* * *

He smiles when he thinks no one is looking.

It's beautiful and quiet and subtle and very much like him.

* * *

"Haa!"

"Eh? Tidus?"

"Cecil, save me!"

"Wha-what is it?"

"Frioniel's being mean! I tried to tie a double-eight knot using his hair, and- and-"

"TIDUS, WHERE ARE YOU? UNDO THIS AT ONCE!"

"See! See! I told you! He threatened to shove something sharp up my-"

"Light, are you _smiling_?"

"What? Who? Me? Not at all. It is not a laughing matter-"

"Cecil! You're not listening to me!"

"GET BACK HERE, TIDUS."

"Eep."

* * *

His touch is hesitant, unsure.

It's in direct contradiction to his manner on the battlefield, but it is part of who he is and I love that.

* * *

"Hold on, Cecil-"

"What? Light? When did you- Where did you come from? Are you alright?"

"My apologies. Cecil, a moment-"

"Of course- you're shaking! What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. I have just fallen victim to a trap laid by my enemy."

"What? Then, Garland- Light, you're bleeding! Sit down!"

"No! I need to tell you- this area is unsafe. You shouldn't be alone. You need to move, however slowly. Do not allow me to hinder your progress."

"No, Light! I'm not leaving without you! Here, take my arm-"

"I cannot-!"

"Yes, you can. You can and you will. Take my arm. Lean on me. That's it. Do you need to hold onto me?"

"No- Cecil, it's fine, you should-"

"Light, discard your foolish pride and grab onto my shoulder."

"I'm not-"

"Light, be quiet and do it."

"…"

"Hold more tightly. I'm not going to break."

"…"

"…If you don't hold more tightly to me then I swear on Cosmos' throne I'll pick you up and carry you."

"…Alright."

"That's better."

"…Thank you, Cecil."

* * *

He has nightmares.

As he shakes, whimpering beneath a thin sheet, I wish more than anything to hold him.

* * *

"Mmph-"

"…E-eh?"

"Mmph- Haa! Aah! It- can't be over-"

"…Light?"

"N-no- not yet- This battle… I cannot-"

"…Light? Is that you?"

"A-aah- No, I don't want to- die-"

"Light, wake up- Light-"

"I don't want to die- this can't be the end-"

"Snap out of it, Light! It's only a dream!"

"Haa- haa- h-help… I don't want-"

"Light- Light, wake up!"

"Ha- haa? C-Cecil? What's wrong? Why are you- Am I-?"

"Light, you're alive. You're fine. We're fine. The war is not over."

"It's not over- I beg your pardon?"

"Light, don't pretend you don't remember your nightmares."

"…"

"I'm going to move my bedding closer to yours."

"…No, it's not necessary-"

"I refuse to listen to you-"

"Cecil, be rational- it's absolutely none of your concern-"

"You are not the leader here. You are my friend and I am trying to help you, so stop pushing me away and let me in."

"…Cecil."

"Yes?"

"…Alright."

"I wasn't waiting for your permission, Light."

"…Okay."

* * *

Certain things he says fill everything.

Yes, everything. They start by filling the room, the sky, the air around us, the world, time and space, this universe- and then, somewhere in the middle of all this, they are in my heart long before I realize.

* * *

"We've completely separated from the others, you know."

"It- well, it was unavoidable. I was not expecting that last ambush of Manikins. It is almost as if the enemy is becoming more and more intelligent, testing us, predicting our every move…"

"Don't think that way, Light- paranoia will get you nowhere. We need to focus on getting back to the others-"

"I am not being paranoid; I am merely speculating on this turn of events- but is it that you wish to be with the others? If I am not mistaken, Frioniel and Tidus were both in fine battling condition before we were parted-"

"-You're suggesting we go back? I thought you wanted to go in this direction, where the Manikins originated…?"

"Well, yes, but if you prefer to know the status of the others…"

"Light… I trust the others, you know. They are strong. And I have no qualms with fighting by your side. Personally, I think you need to fight alongside the others more often then you do- but, it's not my place to say- I'm sorry."

"…Don't be."

"Or… is it that you wish for me to leave you? If you prefer to go on alone, I won't- I do not want to hinder you- I can go back alone, it's-"

"No, that's not- Cecil!"

"Light?"

"No- that wasn't my intention at all- my apologies-"

"…"

"…"

"We should keep going, Light."

"...Cecil."

"Yes?"

"I'm happy, being with you."

* * *

When he's flustered, his eyelids flutter.

He tries to conceal this but fails.

* * *

"Whaa- Light-?"

"Aa-aah! Um…!"

"What on earth- Uh, Light?"

"My- my apologies- I can explain. I'm incredibly, um, I'm so sorry. That was entirely undignified of me. I would never-"

"Light, your eyes are flurrying like crazy."

"Right, that- I'm sorry, it's just- I- It wasn't-"

"Were you going to kiss me while I slept?"

"Th-that! No- I was- it was merely-"

"Good. I would much rather be awake when you do."

"Wh-whaaat? Cecil- I-"

"Hurry up and do it before all your eyelashes fall out."

"…A-alright."

* * *

He is happy.

I realize that this is the only thing that matters to me now.

* * *

"I sometimes wonder what will happen to us."

"What do you mean?"

"After this. After this- war. Will it ever end? When? How? And what will become of us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Light? I would have never thought that you would-"

"I care. I do care. I want to know what will become of us in the end- but I do not wonder."

"Light?"

"What should it matter what happens to us? That is then. This is now. You are with me now and that is all I need."

"…You mean that?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am surprised."

"Don't be, Cecil- after all-"

"What?"

"I believe I've said this before… I'm happy, being with you. If the world ends tomorrow then so be it, but for today you are the only thing I need."

"…-ha"

"Wha- What? Why are you laughing? Cecil!"

"Haha- no- sorry-! Ahahaha-"

"Just what- I wasn't trying to be funny!"

"No- it's- hahaha- hold on-"

"CECIL!"

"Haa- ha- It's not what you said- No, it's really not! Light… haa-"

"…"

"I'm not laughing at _you. _I'm laughing at _myself. _I didn't realize how much I'd wanted to pinch your cheeks until now-"

"Wh- Whaaat? Cecil!"

"Hahaha- C-can I?"

"No-! You absolutely cannot!"

"Aw, Light, you're so mean…"

"I am going to rip those beads out of your hair-!"

"Ahh! Don't you dare!"

* * *

I love him.

I love his smile, his touch, his nightmares, his voice, his personality, his happiness, his _light, _his everything.

* * *

"3 minutes and 12 seconds."

"3 minutes and 12 seconds?"

"It's the time it took for me to fall in love with you."

* * *

_The art of love is largely the art of persistence. ~Albert Ellis_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N] ****THESE TWO ARE SO CUTE AND SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. **

**Also is this too hard to read? I've never used this format before... with the two lines of descriptive text, and then just dialogue. It's weird. It's new. I like it.**

**I should be doing so many other things and fulfilling so many other obligations but you know how I am... orz|||**

**Anyway, I hope this was an okay read. I'm so into Dissidia right now lol. But, I need to close up the CM fic I should be working on... UGGA. Whatever. I'll do that after dinner.**

**Thank you very much for reading.  
**


End file.
